1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an isolator for cell culture (cultivation).
2. Description of Related Art
An isolator containing a working chamber under a sterile environment has been used (for example, see JP-T-2001-518816; the term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application). In the isolator, a culturing work for culture, operation, observation, etc. of cells of human bodies, animals or plants or microorganisms is performed by a worker.
In some cases, an auxiliary work such as an opening work, a seal-breaking work, etc. of instruments for experiments and chemicals is performed in an isolator. Therefore, when this auxiliary work is performed, dust or dirt occurs in some cases. Therefore, when the auxiliary work is performed, dust or dirt occurs and invades into cells or the like, whereby a culturing work is adversely affected.